All About Love Collaboration with Stigmafan123
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: With a decade old murder, loveless engagement, career scandal, dangerous gang activity and star-crossed lovers in every direction, nobody can prevent this unfolding soap opera. Forbidden love shall bloom, but will they survive it? SessRin, MirSan, InuKag


**A/N: Hello! Stigma here and welcome to Tkplover's and my collaboration fic, **_**All About Love.**_** This fic has been in the works for some time now, and we're both extremely excited to get it out here! Since this story features multiple characters, Tkplover and I will try our best to feature each couple in every chapter but don't be disappointed if you see one chapter dedicated to one couple.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Neither Tkplover or I own Inuyasha, nor do we make any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi sighed at her reflection, wincing as she poked her ear with the earring she was trying (and failing) to put on. She didn't understand why her hands were shaking so much tonight. It wasn't like this was the first time she'd be attending a high class event with her fiancé, and certainly not the first time she'd been invited to something of such high social standing.<p>

She'd had to attend thousands of events like this when she was younger, with both her parents and her little sister. That was, of course, before her parents had passed away and left her in charge of their multi-million dollar hotel chain.

"Fat lot that matters," she mumbled. Even if she _didn't_ have her inheritance, her fiancé's income meant that their lifestyle already promised to be more lavish than hers had been growing up. While that was a bonus, they had both agreed that together, they would be unstoppable. She was cunning and quick and knew how to get a business booming and keep it there, and he was sharp as a knife and by far the smartest person she had ever met. As a team, the two of them would quickly maneuver their ways to the top of the business world, and stay there for a long time.

Love wasn't a factor in their relationship. Of course, he was incredibly attractive – as any fiancé of hers would be – and she found it very easy to be around him and desire him. They never butted heads and both agreed that while mutual attraction was shared between the two, it would most likely never go any deeper than that, for many good reasons. One was that marriages built on love inspired weakness in both persons, which neither of them could afford. Another was that, if Kagome was looking at the world today through the critical eye of a business tycoon, love was hardly a thing ever seen.

_Let's be honest, who today really gets married out of __**love**__? _She thought, shaking her head. The best matches were the ones where both partners could benefit without having to deal with messy emotions. She didn't look at her current situation as a marriage, but more as a… a _business partnership._

"Shit!" Kagome cried, as her favorite gold earring dropped down her sink drain. Well, she might as well accept its demise. She wasn't about to go prying through her pipes looking for her earring minutes before a charity ball. Within seconds, she was rummaging through her dresser for another pair that would fit with her outfit.

"No, need to worry, love," Hitomi replied, picking up a pair of ruby red pearl drop earrings and helped them onto Kagome's ears. "Red always did suit you better."

An elderly woman with heavily grayed locks and misty gray eyes, Hitomi was hired as a nanny to Kagome and her sister. Hitomi should have been released of her duties a long time ago but since both girls were still relatively young when the Higurashi's died, the courts appointed her as the girl's official guardian. Despite her age, Hitomi was like an older sister to Kagome.

"I'll call a man to get it out tomorrow." Kagome grumbled while Hitomi reached for a hairbrush.

"Do you still plan on marrying that Takahashi fellow?" Hitomi asked shrewdly, hiding her eyes behind dropped lids.

"That _Takahashi fellow_is rich, powerful and my ticket to strengthening Mom and Dad's empire." Kagome clipped.

"Well, I think he isn't right for you at all. But what can I say? You do what you want. I'm just an old woman who's lost touch with the world."

Ignoring Hitomi, Kagome turned a cynical eye towards her hair and frowned. Was letting it down too much of a casual way to wear her locks to such an event?

"Of course you look gorgeous as you are but I'll tie it up." Hitomi read her mind and began brushing the thick, blue-black curtain, styling it carefully and tying into an elegant bun.

"What about his brother, you know the hockey player?"

"What about him?" Kagome questioned vaguely but she knew full well who he was and what he was about. The tabloids had long ago labeled him as 'wild' and 'carefree'. He wasn't ugly by any means, rather roguishly handsome with an equally devilish smile. She'd seen his skin revealing pictures on sports magazines and sports channels. Second to her fiancé, Inuyasha Takahashi had become Japan's most eligible bachelor shortly after his wife's death six months back.

Plucking up her favorite fragrance, she spritzed herself lightly, making sure not to put on too much lest she irritate her fiancé's sensitive nose. Rising from her seat, Kagome smoothed the skirt of her black gown. With long sleeves and a boat neck, it was backless with a skirt that flowed down to her ankles; it was demure but tasteful. He, in turn, wore clothing that she admired. He had a delightfully fit build, suitable for nearly any type of attire, but Kagome preferred to see her fiancé dressed immaculately in a suit and tie. That was no problem, because he tended to avoid more casual dress anyhow.

"You mean you haven't seen him? Oh, he's devilishly handsome with a glint of mischief in his eyes..."

Letting the old woman's words dissipate as background noise, Kagome craned her neck forward, to allow Hitomi to snap together the clasp on the string of pearls so they hung low, elegantly resting below her collarbone. As Kagome examined herself in the mirror, done up for the event, she frowned. A sudden thought intruded on her otherwise peaceful mind.

When was the last time she'd done something _wild_?

The larger, more rational part of her was tempted to push this subject aside, but a different part of her that had lay long dormant in the back of her head piped up, demanding to be heard.

When she was younger, her life had all been about primping herself for society, preparing to inherit her family's fortune and be able to wield it powerfully. She'd had maids and servants, private tutors, and even a personal chef, all of whom taught her things they thought valuable to a woman of high standing. Her parents had tried to be involved in her life as much as possible, bringing her gifts from places they visited or even taking hours off to merely sit and talk to her. She'd been content. But something had been nagging at her senses.

She found out what it was the day her younger sister convinced her to go to an unsupervised party when the duo's parents were out of town. Her sister was six years younger than she, hardly a difference in the grand scheme of things, but still enough. At the time, Kagome had been eighteen, her sister twelve, and yet the younger girl _still_ knew how to have a good time. Her sister was in college now, but judging from what she heard every day, she was living a wildly fun life. And where was Kagome? Standing in her dressing room, powdering her nose and getting ready for another charity event.

_Stop,_ her conscience demanded. _You're being a fool. She's living in a dormitory with three other strangers, working her ass off because she refused to use any of mother and father's money for college and she wants nothing to do with the family business. Mother and father didn't work so hard just so you could take a mediocre job._

A feeling of pride blossomed in her. She was the eldest child, the quickest and the smartest and the one to inherit everything. She had power, she had money, and she had a fiancé who would skyrocket her to the very top. She should be grateful, above all. Not envious.

Kagome slipped into a matching pair of pumps and walked out the powder room. Yes, the life she would choose was the better choice. It was the stronger choice.

Her cell phone chimed with her fiance's ringtone, interrupting her thoughts. Slipping the phone up to her ear, she began to make her way towards the main door.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru."

**~oOo~**

Settling into her large and comfy dorm room recliner, Rin Hayashi opened her laptop and smiled. Her detective had sent her the long awaited 'good news' email through a safe and undetectable port. Putting a hold on her anticipation was difficult but Rin managed and read her sister's email first, reminding her to come home during the week.

Orphaned at the age of six, Rin had been adopted by the Higurashi's, a rich and wealthy family and dear friends of her late parents. Despite being an adopted child, they had treated both her and Kagome equally. The Higurashi family had showered her with affection, but they had raised her to be well-mannered and polite as Kagome, and while Rin was ever thankful for all the luxuries the Higurashi's had provided her she had insisted on paying her own way into college.

On Rin's eighteenth birthday, Kagome had presented her with a simple wooden box left behind by her biological parents. It contained a personal hand written letter from her father and mother indicating that the box had been put together for a purpose. During his life time, her father had used his wealth and resources to create a hospital to give free health care to middle and lower class humans and demons alike. Such ambitions had attracted evil men; men who would do anything to stop her father's dream from coming true. Along with the letter, there had been a list of all of her father's business and personal contacts. Despite being rich, her parents hadn't left her an inheritance, instead donating their wealth to local charities, wanting Rin to make her own way in the world.

In between studying and attending social events with Kagome, Rin had gone through every paper clipping she could find about her parents untimely death. They had been found shot, execution style, in their lavish country home while Rin was away on a school trip. If there was any doubt in Rin's mind, it had been cleared; her parents had been murdered.

After finishing her response to Kagome, Rin clicked open Miroku's email. She laughed slightly at the part about owing him a date for his hard work.

Miroku was no industry novice; he had been highly recommended as someone with skill and a knack for getting to the bottom of things. Just one meeting with the man and she was sure he would suit her needs admirably. Though she never understood his penchant for seducing women, she knew he had what it took to solve her parent's mysterious death. As an elite socialite, she couldn't risk the chance of making herself known to the media if she made a wrong move and thus had to seek the services of a professional.

Convincing him hadn't been easy by any means. The man had outright denied opening a file so old with no leads as to the whereabouts of the killers. Money spoke louder than words and even the sharp detective had warmed up to her charms after a few drinks and an agreement that would have her work for free at his strip club, in turn paying him for his services. Reluctantly, he had agreed but insisted on going out with her. Rin easily agreed. Should the detective force himself on her, she could defend herself and if all else failed, the pepper spray attached to her keychain would do the trick.

She continued reading Miroku's email:

_We've hit the jackpot with this one, Rin…I've uncovered evidence that the people we suspect of committing your parents' murder are members of an underground Yakuza organization that's been working to take out rich families in Tokyo for years. They call themselves 'Chi No Aisu,' and apparently they're big on the whole idea of keeping the rich, rich.. Your parents were one of the seven shots taken at families with a legacy in the last twenty years. Unfortunately, seeing as how the events are spread out and specially engineered, it looks like we're dealing with pro's here._

_The brother of one of my close friends did some work for the Japanese Police Force when he was younger, and came damn close to cracking this case. Apparently, he personally knew the man suspected of being the boss of Chi No Aisu, and had some sorta grudge against him. He let off the case when a threat was phoned in to his own family, and left it to unknown agents._

_Here's where this heads in our direction: there's a group of rough guys who stop in at Eden every now and then. Basically, they cause trouble, get drunk, grope my dancers, yhadda yhadda. However, I've been observing gang activity recently, as well as the actions of these guys, and as it appears, we have reason to suspect that they are part of the farther circles of Chi No Aisu. I'll need to do a thorough investigation to tell if they're closer to the big guys, the Bosses, but for now it's a definite lead. If we can get my friend's brother on our side, then this whole thing could be turned around and we could catch those bastards within a matter of weeks. He has the names of every suspected member of Chi No Aisu that there is, as well as the main activity standpoints. I managed to convince him to visit the club next week, so be prepared. You'll know him as soon as he walks in._

_His name is Sesshomaru Takahashi._

The wave of relief that Miroku's message brought about suddenly disappeared.

Sesshomaru…Takahashi….

A small part of her was panicking at the name written in small font on her glowing computer screen. Oh, god. She knew that this silly crush would come back to haunt her someday. If him being engaged to Kagome wasn't enough of a bitch-slap in the face from fate, then this was most definitely the gods laughing at her.

"Aw, shit." She cursed in a low voice as she felt her face heat up.

She doubted that Sesshomaru Takahashi even remembered from her from their brief meeting almost thirteen years ago, but she definitely remembered him. She'd met him when she was eight years old and developed a childish, hero-worship crush towards the demon. Of course, he'd been less than interested in a small girl who hid behind the skirts of her parents and teenage sister in her mini-chiffon gown. Sesshomaru had been far more interested in women his own age. It was to be expected – what did she think would happen, that he would be seduced by an eight year old? But recently she had been avoiding Kagome because she didn't want to have to run into Sesshomaru, who was now, by what she knew, engaged to her sister.

She hadn't seen the man in thirteen years, and yet she still felt her face grow warm exactly as it had the day she'd seen him first. What did that mean for her? That she was a idiot, of course, and that she still had a crush on him, only now it was considered having a crush on her _sister's fiancée._

A part of her knew Kagome was rushing into marriage especially after the breakup with her high school sweet heart, Hojo Suzuki, had left her torn and depressed. Hojo had seemed to be relatively innocent and even a slight bit of a space cadet, but Rin had uncovered that he had been using Kagome's credit cards when she wasn't paying attention to fund his own wants and needs. A gold digger was the last thing Kagome needed.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, on the other hand, was the paragon of a gentleman. Kagome would be very happy with him; he was smart, ruggedly handsome, with those incredibly dreamy eyes-

_You're being childish, Rin! You want to avenge your parent's death, right? Get yourself together and start acting like a woman.  
><em>  
>With her head resting on recliner's arm, Rin turned to face the picture frames on her computer table. Her eyes lingered for a few moments on the only remaining picture of her parents sitting in a park with a baby Rin sucking on a pacifier and pointing at the camera.<p>

For the past two months, she had been busy balancing her studies and investigative work with Miroku and now they found a lead for the gang who may have a hand in slaughtering her parents. The justice system had done absolutely nothing for them. It was up to her to bring them justice. She might as well dishonor their memory by not getting the information she needed from Sesshomaru Takahashi.

With a new determination, she responded to Miroku, only after calling the only other person she could entrust with such delicate information: Hitomi.

**~oOo~**

"Hurry up, Kohaku!" Sango yelled from the main floor of the three story town house.

Emptying the contents of the water pitcher onto the potted plants at the front door window, Sango peeked outside her duplex, watching people hurrying to get aboard the local bus much like how she would be doing in a few minutes.

The hushed chatter from the nearby kitchen table made her ears twitch and she frowned. Mrs. Kato was pouring tea for herself, her twin and her brother-in-law (General Takeo), all the while complaining about how it couldn't possibly be difficult pinning a theft in a household of six people. The elder Mrs. Kato had misplaced a bracelet charm a few weeks back and it still hadn't been found. From what Sango recalled, the woman was certain she'd left it on her dresser in her room before heading out to watch the latest play at the New National Theater. It was another voice that distracted Sango from the only morning routine that left her with a sense of inner peace.

"Sango, dear, have you seen my silver pins?" Ms. Arai inquired worriedly, working her way down the stairs. The woman walked with a bit of a limp because of an injury to her hip years ago. Other than being an elderly, unmarried lady with long silver hair which used to be long curtains of black silk, she was the only one Sango could tolerate.

"No, Ms. Arai. Have you checked the drawing room?"

"Oh, I've looked everywhere, dear," Ms. Arai shook her head despairingly and headed towards the kitchen. "Have any of you seen my silver pins?"

"They're missing, too! If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone from our household is a thief!" The general huffed and after noisily sipping his morning tea faced Sango with narrowed eyes. "We haven't seen Kohaku yet, Sango, what mischief is he up to now?"

Sango knew exactly what the General was implying. He never hid the fact that he disliked Kohaku but she knew her brother wasn't a thief and she wouldn't give the General the satisfaction of knowing how much his words hurt her. Starting a quarrel with him would very much land her and Kohaku back on the street not to mention make her seem ungrateful to Mrs. Kato who had taken them in when they had nowhere to go. This was the only place she could afford for the time being; it was clean and suited her needs perfectly. It gave her the opportunity to send Kohaku to a decent college on a full-time basis, and it was close enough for her to take the transit to reach the office if her car stopped working.

_Patience_, she reminded herself. _Just a few more months to bear this idiot and then you and Kohaku will be in a brand new condo living the life you wanted._

Steadying her breathing, Sango tried to focus on their life so far. It hadn't been an easy journey for them. Both their parents had died early in life and unlike other teenagers, Sango never had the chance to attend college full-time or party like the other girls but knowing she could give her brother the same opportunities that she missed made her happy.

Juggling part time jobs and providing for herself and Kohaku hadn't been easy. Their parents had no known relatives. Upon their death, Sango and Kohaku had been very close to living on the streets when a generous Mrs. Kato took pity on them and gave them shelter in exchange for whatever money Sango could offer from her part-time job at the grocery store. Later she completed a small realtor's course that landed her a decent full-time job at Shikon Realty.

Perhaps Sango's only worry was that Kohaku was a bit of a loner. From the few friends he had, most of them were women. She'd often surmised that had he had a stronger male influence in his life, maybe he would have been more confident and more outspoken but Sango had no regrets. She loved her brother the way he was.

She'd even held off on dating until recently to make sure that no bad male influence would stain Kohaku's development. Despite what the tabloids had labeled him, Inuyasha Takahashi was a every bit a gentleman. Never once had he forced his way on her and their decision to become involved was mutual. Physically he was appealing but with far too much muscle for Sango's liking. Not that she imagined being naked with him anytime soon but being noticed in his social circle would be very good for networking a more diverse clientele.

"He likes to capture the sun rise, General Takeo." Sango strode to the kitchen sink and placed the water pitcher underneath it. From the corner of her eye, she saw General Takeo raise his brows and grunt an unimpressed harrumph. Sango clenched her jaw and willed herself not to tell him off for his crudeness.

"Don't worry, Kitty," Mrs. Kato rubbed Mrs. Arai soothingly on her back. "I'll call a detective and we'll get things sorted out."

With his bag pack balanced on one shoulder, Kohaku scurried down the stairs, refusing Sango's offer for breakfast while slipping into his sneakers.

"What school does Kohaku attend again, Sango dear?" The other Mrs. Kato asked; unlike her widowed sister, she was a divorcee. The only difference between the two was that one had blue eyes and the other had green.

"Shikon college, ma'am." Sango replied, unable to stop the prideful smile shining on her face.

Rushing behind Kohaku back to the front hall, Sango slipped into her penny loafers. They were comfortable for the commute to and from work and she always carried a pair of fancier pumps for meetings with clients.

"Back in my day, we used to send boys to military school to get properly disciplined. Schools these days are too soft." General Takeo grunted. "The boy doesn't want to be an _artist_still does he?"

With a visible sneer, Kohaku put on his baseball cap, hiding his eyes from view and head out the door.

"Whatever Kohaku decides, I'll back him up." Sango replied, hurriedly putting on her trench coat and grabbing her oversized shoulder bag. As Sango shut the door behind her, the fading voice of Mrs. Kato speaking to someone on the phone about a burglary in the townhouse briefly reached her ears.

As they sat on the subway heading towards the city (the car was currently in the shop), Sango opened her day planner. Three more condos. That's all she needed to sell in order to save enough for a down payment on a decent loft in the city and maybe even lease a newer car with a working transmission.

"Sango," Kohaku spoke up after long minutes of silence, "Are you okay if take the arts program for my major?"

Repressing the urge to give him a side hug, Sango smiled at her younger brother. Often he mistook her actions as overly sentimental so she held her hand but responded nonetheless.

"Don't let the general bug you, Kohaku. He's an old war veteran and he's used to a different way of life. Heck, back when he was a kid I bet the girls wore bonnets." She winked at him. "But really, he just has a different view of the world. If you choose to major in art, I support you fully. Actually, I'd love it if you did. Think of my little bro, the mysterious, tortured artist." Sango gave a light laugh. "It's your life, so don't let some grumpy old man get you down."

With a curt nod, Kohaku raised his face and smiled fleetingly at her. Soon, the automated system on the intercom announced they had reached their first destination.

"Have fun at work, Sango." Kohaku called as he stepped out of the train.

**~oOo~**

**Millionaire's wife sells his 24 exotic cars for less than $500 total.**

Sesshomaru Takahashi, first born of Toga Takahashi, pure blood demon and heir to a multimillion dollar empire, sipped his coffee, scanning the morning's newspaper title with half-interest. Apparently, in an act of rage, a major business owner's wife had sold his collection of foreign cars when she suspected him of cheating on her. Sesshomaru raised a silver brow, scoffing. Some of the things that people in today's world were capable of doing astounded him.

"Crazy newspaper article, eh?" Inuyasha, his younger half brother, snorted from beside him and pointed to the tiny TV screen hanging on top of the diner's cash register, a spark of light reflected off a red band on his wrist, a charm hiding his true demonic traits. "The story's all over the TV, too."

"Such awful news and I heard theirs was a love marriage." One of the waitresses said after closing shut the cash register.

"I don't know why he would ever cheat on her. She has the body of a super model and the heart of an angel." The diner patron intoned.

"Clearly it's a slow news day." Sesshomaru quipped. Earning disapproving glares from both women. Marriage had never occurred to Sesshomaru Takahashi simply because there was simply no need for it. Most of his days were filled with securing his business assets and if it was a matter of sating a physical need, he would have any woman he wanted.

It wasn't until the visit from his lawyer on his thirtieth birthday that Sesshomaru had learned of his father's wishes for him to marry within the year or suffer the humiliation of having all of his shares generously donated to the local charities that he sought out a candidate who would be the perfect fit for his lifestyle.

Kagome Higurashi was well bred, docile and compliant. Just one meeting with her and he knew she was an excellent match for him; his perfect compliment. The fact that she was a wealthy heiress was an added bonus for his growing empire.

Unlike Kikyo, his brother's late wife who had caused his career to suffer, his business would prosper alongside Kagome's quick wit. Therefore, should anything happen to his wife, he would go through the proper period of mourning as dictated by custom and then smoothly transition into his later years with ease. It had been eight months since Kikyo's passing and, while his younger sibling had begun seeing other women, he felt Inuyasha hadn't completely moved on.

Said brother snorted from beside him and placed his latte on the diner table. "Poor bastard."

"Hm." Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha wasn't one to seek out Sesshomaru's company especially while their father was alive, however, their sire's death had brought them somewhat closer; simmering whatever ill-gotten tension they had between each other and leaving them in a awkward state of being unsure what to do - or even say - to one another.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked in a low voice, turning the pages of the news paper. "I am aware that you did not request my presence today merely because you _missed_ your half-brother?"

"Keh." Inuyasha waved a hand at him and frowned. "I've no fucking idea why I called you." Running a hand over his face, Inuyasha leaned forward and shook his head. "I had to get out of that goddamn house or risk tearing down the walls. That place is like a fucking prison cell."

"Hm." Sesshomaru eyed his younger sibling with pity. Inuyasha fell prey to his emotions far too often. It wasn't an admirable trait, nor was it something that would help him in life. Wearing your heart on your sleeve automatically gave others a chance to take a stab at your weaknesses. Sesshomaru prided himself on being able to remain strong when situations got bad, and never let on to another any feelings that could be used against him.

"I'm going to sell the damn place," Inuyasha continued. "I already have three offers on the condo, thanks to Sango, and I think it'll be off my hands soon enough. Unless... you got someone you'd recommend?" Suddenly his features softened and looking back at him was the three year old from years back who would look to Sesshomaru for constant approval.

"I don't." Sesshomaru replied and divested himself fully in an article about rocketing gas prices in Japan and recalled the one time he had recommended a few of his best escorts to Inuyasha. Miroku had been calling him every other day of the week trying to convince him that a 'good screw' will lighten Inuyasha's mood.

"I won't pay a woman to spend time with me. That's pathetic." Inuyasha had said. In Sesshomaru's opinion, however, Inuyasha was paying Sango a hefty sum to sell his condo while attempting to get back into the dating game. However, Sesshomaru kept his words to himself.

Thankfully Inuyasha's face didn't look as sullen as it had been the past few months. Perhaps the anti-depressants he was on were working or maybe the support group that he attended on a weekly basis to help him cope with the loss of his wife eased his pain somewhat. Or maybe the real estate agent gave him a temporary distraction from his worries.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "Whatever. Hey you heard from Miroku lately? Apparently his strip club has been raking in lots of clientele since it opened a few months back. He wants us to check it out, and he's offering the V.I.P treatment. Ya know – private dances, booze, the whole shebang."

"Sounds... _enthralling_," Sesshomaru responded but Inuyasha appeared unaffected by his obvious sarcasm. "However, I am a very busy man with higher priorities than to sit in a dirty, crowded restaurant hearing you chat about gentlemen's clubs."

Sesshomaru's phone beeped reminding him of his impending date with Kagome later that evening. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes that I must prepare for."

"Okay, chill, ice-prince." Inuyasha grunted. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the snowstorm. Listen, just come with me to the club, loosen up, maybe watch the dancers. I hear they're crazy hot. You'll have a good time, I swear."

"I have a fiancée, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru reminded his younger brother. "And I do not think she'd care for me carousing about with drunk men and strippers."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're dating a hot model." Inuyasha made a face and muttered something about him being a bastard before he continued. "They're not strippers man, they're _dancers_. You've got to see these chicks in action. Miroku swears they'll be worth your time." With a devilish grin, wicked enough to resemble their late father's smirk, Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Besides, for all you know, just one dance could make you forgot about your millionaire fiancé."

Both his younger sibling and Miroku had not believed that he had been engaged to a wealthy heiress until they read the newspaper article confirming that fact.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to rub his temples, a habit he'd picked up from his late father and in turn passed on to Inuyasha. "That barbarian has a mind only for women and money."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid that you'll actually _enjoy_ gaping at the dancers and howling at them like the dog you are."

The warm coffee had turned cold and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sesshomaru read the challenge in Inuyasha's eyes and briskly got up and put on his suit jacket.

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied with an air of nonchalance. "I will go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important issues to deal with."

Inuyasha grinned widely. "You won't regret this bro, I promise. I'll pick you up at nine on Tuesday."

With a curt nod, Sesshomaru walked out the cafe with Inuyasha following on his heels.

**~oOo~**

"Later!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder, turning and jogging away. Hailing down a taxi cab on the busy street, he slipped into the back and recited his address to the cab driver. As they began to pull away, he dialed an all too familiar number on his blackberry.

"Hello?" The feminine, businesslike voice picked up the line. "Miyagi Sango speaking."

"Hey babe," Inuyasha greeted in a low voice, settling into the back of the cab.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha!" He could hear the sound of her shifting the phone to another hand only to tuck it under her chin. "Are we still on for tonight? By the way, I found another place for you to check out later, if you have the time. It's in the upper east side of Tokyo, a penthouse with a city view. Full balcony."

"You're the best real estate agent slash girlfriend I could ask for." Inuyasha smirked. "Do you mind if my friend comes along to look at the place?"

"Not at all," Sango enthused. "When do you want to schedule a viewing?"

"I'll pick you up at seven and first we'll head to the new penthouse; my friend Miroku will meet us there. We'll go for dinner right after. There's a new restaurant open, apparently run by the wife of some oil tycoon. Let's hope there's nothing wrong with the seafood."

Sango laughed lightly. "Funny. What's the name of it?"

"Ookami's Oysters." He replied, pausing as he picked up Sango scratching the name down, most likely on a stray piece of paper. "What time will you be ready?"

"Ookami's… Oysters…" she mumbled. "Okay. I'll be ready at seven."

"Perfect, see ya then!" Snapping the phone shut, Inuyasha watched the passing scenery change from city to suburban Tokyo.

A feeling of dread flooded his veins as he thought about stepping foot in his suite. The home that used to be filled with warmth and presence of his late wife now reminded him only of days passed.

Inuyasha's eyes strayed as he caught sight of a billboard while turning the corner and he grinned. The image of himself, blown up to airplane-size and shirtless, his muscles tight and oiled, reminded him of his old self. He remembered his hesitation in shooting the ad for that cologne, of course, but thanks to Miroku's persistence, he felt it to be one step closer to making a new life for himself. A life without his loving wife... Kikyo.

They'd met only two years ago at one of Sesshomaru's annual parties and had an instant connection. They shared similar interests and the more he got to know her, the more enamored he felt in her presence; she could charm the life into a piece of rock if she really wanted to. She was physically appealing as well. How could he forget her heart shaped face, her pointy chin and those alluring brown eyes?

Just a few months later they had married and lived happily until a fast and aggressive cancer had taken her life in a matter of months. Inuyasha had spent nearly half of his fortune hiring the best scientists on the planet but none could save her. Even the strongest of magics had paled in their ability to save her compared to the poison running through her veins, eating at her life line and she died not even a year into their marriage. With her death, he had lost motivation for his career, his stocks... his life. Not a day went by that he wouldn't overdose himself on anti depressants or think dangerous thoughts of ending his own life. As a half-demon, the only way he could kill himself was by having a exorcist purify his demon self and then pierce a dagger through his human heart.

"You're a bigger idiot than I initially claimed you to be." Sesshomaru had sneered at Inuyasha with a frowning Miroku by his side at a local hospital when a purification spell had gone horribly wrong by a young, inexperienced priest. Realization had dawned at why he had been unable to employ any experienced holy men in the country. Despite having equal shares in their father's business, Sesshomaru's assets and status still held more power than his profits. Muffling a curse directed at brother, Inuyasha had simply shut his eyes. He never sought out another priest again.

"Where to, kid?" The gruff voice of the cab driver shook him back to attention. Inuyasha crossed his legs and responded.

"17 Sakura Lane, Greater Tokyo."

After a quick nod, the driver started the car . Not a few moments later, he was glancing in the mirror coyly trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Hey, you're that hockey player from national TV!"

Inuyasha ignored him; he wasn't in the mood to discuss his declining career or the campaign ads for second class colognes to help him get his assets back. The cab driver pulled up to his building, leaning back with an overly eager smile, expecting a generous tip.

"Got you here safe and sound, sir!" He said, outstretching a hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." Inuyasha swiped his credit card through the slot in the backseat before swiftly tucking it back into his jacket pocket. Getting out of the cab, he slammed the door and strode up to the entrance of his building. Inuyasha took the elevator up to his penthouse suit, and when he entered the luxurious flat, there was a clean white envelope addressed to him sitting on his dining room table.

_Dear Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi,_ it read on the first line. Underneath that, however, in scrambled, angry handwriting, was a letter from his dearest agent, Ichigo Sasaki.

_Takahashi, _

_Greetings to you. I'm mailing you to express my concerns about when you will return to the Hockey Team, and seeing as you have yet to answer any of the fifteen emails I have sent –_ At this point Inuyasha rolled his eyes –_ so this is my last resort. Inuyasha, you're aware that I truly enjoy working as your agent, but if you neglect your career any longer than we'll have a serious problem on our hands. Your fans and teammates are getting restless, and recently your coach has been threatening to remove you from the team. If that's the case, we might have a hard time finding a new team willing to take you on, considering your records from the previous season as well as…_

Yhadda yhadda yhadda, all the letters he got from his agent were the same. Tossing the heavy paper aside, Inuyasha dragged a napkin over and snatched a pen from his cabinet, scribbling down his normal response to this type of thing.

_Ichigo,_

_Chill._

_~Inuyasha Takahashi._

Inuyasha put down the note, grinning slightly. His coach and his agent alike had been bugging him for weeks to get back in the game. While he liked playing hockey on TV and making millions of dollars, there were reasons he wasn't going back yet.

_Kikyou._

Shaking his head, he tossed his jacket and headed down the hall to the room where he kept his assortment of home-gym items. Might as well, he needed to work off some steam and needed to take his mind off his agent and his estranged team. Not to mention prepare for the apartment viewing with Sango.

It happened by chance actually, their getting together. What started off as a friendly encounter at the realtor's office just turned into a mutual friendship of sorts. Sure, he called her his 'girlfriend' but they hardly ever did things couples would normally do like watch movies or enjoy candle light dinners but he was content with whatever it was they had between them. Tonight would be their first official 'date' and he looked forward to being back in the 'game' as Miroku so often put it.

He wouldn't go to practice tonight. Not because he was 'mourning', hell no. Modern Family was on in half an hour after which he had to suit up and get ready for his apartment viewing. He was looking forward to what Miroku had to say about his latest find.

**~oOo~**

Miroku Houshi sat in his night club office, observing the two men sitting before him and trying to hold down his excitement and nervousness.

Men who went only by Haku and Maru. They were bold not to hide their unique demonic appearances and so he could tell who they really were. Hakudoshi and Moryomaru Saito. Each man had a rap sheet a mile long, and were investigated members of Chi No Aisu – as far as Miroku knew, they were the Boss's right hand men.

And they were sitting in _his office,_ requesting things from him without a clue that they were sitting with an expert detective who had ties to the U.S FBI and the Japanese Police. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, really.

"And what can I help you two gentlemen with today?" Miroku asked calmly, thumbing the beads of a ring on his middle finger, a unique charm that hid his own demonic traits and taking mental notes of everything he saw so he could relay it to Rin later.

Moryomaru spoke first. "You've got a dancer working the show tonight, Cynamon, right? My man and I want private dances, twenty minutes each, and we're willing to pay big bucks."

_I'm sure you are, _Miroku thought, suppressing a grimace as they said Rin's stage name. She wouldn't be happy about doing private dances for these bozos, and beside that Miroku did _not _want to put her in the same room as the men who might've killed her parents. His protective side also warned him that these men were the grabby type, and Rin had a mean right hook… Definitely a no.

"Cynamon is no longer doing private dances," Miroku lied smoothly. "I apologize profusely for the inconvenience. However, if you're looking for someone to dance for you sirs, may I suggest Aphrodite?" Maybe it was unwise to encourage them, but Kagura was a great dancer and a demoness on top of that, she could take care of herself if things got out of hand.

Hakudoshi snorted from beside Moryomaru, crossing his arms over his chest. He was younger, seemingly still a teenager, but the dark glint in his eyes told Miroku that he was no child.

"Listen, we're not interested in other dancers." He said, leaning close. "But we will take _Cynamon_. You own the club, right? So you know the appeal of all the women here." Hakudoshi smirked. "Let's get this straight. My man Maru and I will pay you more than you've ever gotten for a dancer before. Name your price." He sat back, cupping his neck with two hands and flipping purple-white hair out of the way. "We got a deal?"

Miroku's mouth was set in a hard line. "I'm afraid not. Cynamon doesn't do private shows. If there's anything else I can help you men with, let me know, but for now that's as much as I can tell you." His eyes gleamed. "May I ask why you only want Cynamon? If it's not too personal, of course."

"No." Moryomaru said in a low voice. "Thank you for your time."

Hakudoshi glared at the other man, getting up from his seat. Straightening his coat, he shot Miroku a cold look.

"I'm not a man that takes well to being denied something," he said in dark voice. "However, I'll take that other one for now. What was her name, Aphrodite?"

He nodded, paging Kagura under his desk. Moryomaru glanced at the organized surface of Miroku's desk and asked, "Do they do escort services?"

Miroku shook his head sharply. "You men know our rules, I'd say, but my dancer wouldn't mind at all refreshing them for you. Now, if you'd please." He gestured to the door, where the wind demoness was standing, watching the three men haughtily with her hands on her hips. "Aphrodite will take you to our private rooms. I hope you enjoy your time here at Eden."

The men exited, and as soon as they both were out of hearing range, Miroku sighed wearily. More and more mafia men were requesting for Rin, and he was barely keeping them at bay. He was so concerned about these men that he took Rin off duty for private dances. Of course, when he got the call from Inuyasha that Sesshomaru would be coming, that rule would be thrown out the window.

Miroku knew Sesshomaru was a fierce protector, and if he cared for Kagome he would want to protect her little sister. Although Rin wouldn't be happy about his plans to have Sesshomaru watch out for her (she was hotheaded and independent as always) it was the best he could do. Sesshomaru was a primary source on Rin's case, and the fact that he was engaged to Kagome would make him also partially responsible for Rin.

A low rumble brought his attention to the window in the corner of his office, and Miroku glanced outside the glass with alert eyes. Gray storm clouds were gathering along the horizon, swirling in the air and unsettling him. Never before did he have such a driving need to get out of the path of the storm.

"The Kato residence." He mumbled, recalling the brief conversation with Mina earlier this morning concerning a thief who'd been stealing knick knacks from her household. Miroku had long ago given up on pro-bono work and if it hadn't been for Mina's generosity and kind heartedness in taking him in his younger years whenever his father was away on business, well he would have turned a blind eye in her direction. His mother had died while birthing him and his father never remarried and so Mina had been the closest thing he could have as a maternal figure. Mina was practically family and he felt a sense of duty to come to her rescue. Even if it was to help her find items that she'd most likely misplaced around the house.

The digital watch on his wrist beeped. It was almost seven. Far too late to start his investigative work but early enough to find a distraction from the impending storm. Remembering the meetup with Inuyasha, he filed the Kato residence case for early the next morning. Half a day, he surmised, is all he would need to lay the missing trinkets to rest.

**~Fin~**


End file.
